Games Ponies Play/Gallery
Prologue Just about to leave S3E12.png|A great view of the train station from the library. Commotion at the library S03E12.png|Suddenly, noise! Twilight worried face S03E12.png|Twilight is worried about the noises coming from the library. Can't miss the train S3E12.png|Come on Twilight. We can't miss that train! Berryshine and Shoeshine at the station S03E12.png|Tickets please! Rarity hears Applejack S3E12.png|Rarity hears Applejack. Main six about to board the train S03E12.png|Rainbow Dash, telling her friends about the let down in Cloudsdale. Rainbow Dash "of course they're excited" S03E12.png|I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Rainbow Dash "in all of Equestria" S03E12.png|Convincing your friends from a distant height isn't as overwhelming as it should be. Rarity one year S3E12.png|Didn't Cloudsdale host the Equestrian Games? Rainbow Dash "should've hosted the Games" S03E12.png|''Cloudsdale should've hosted the games!'' Rainbow Dash "got the bad news" S03E12.png|Rainbow Dash reliving her past experience. Rainbow Dash with a relative S03E12.png|Rainbow Dash with her father. Filly Rainbow Dash on a similar looking pony's head S3E12.png|First look of Rainbow Dash's family ever! Filly Rainbow Dash looking S3E12.png|Listening carefully. Rainbow Dash and the audience listening to the result S03E12.png|Anticipating the result Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png|Worst... day... ever! Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png|Young Dash is not happy Rainbow Dash sad flashback face S3E12.png|She remembers the day so well. Rainbow Dash "they've had enough bad news" S03E12.png|Blocking Twilight's face Rainbow Dash determined S03E12.png|Look ponies, we need to do this right! Twilight with hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder S03E12.png|You know the plan, right Rainbow Dash? Twilight Sparkle "counting on us" S03E12.png|You know the plan also, right Pinkie Pie? Main six "we're not going to let her down" S03E12.png|Twilight is serious about this! Pinkie Pie dramatic "no!" S03E12.png|'NOOOOOOO' Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S03E12.png|Awkward pony moment. "I was just answering Twilight's question" S3E12.png|What? I was just answering Twilight's question. Going to the Crystal Empire The Mane six in train S3E12.png|The pony gang in good spirits. Great Job S3E12.png|Great job! Twilight has doubts S3E12.png|Twilight has some doubts. Twilight thinking worriedly S03E12.png|One more time, from the top! Twilight from the top S3E12.png|Go again! Rarity that was perfect S3E12.png|"I think that was perfect." Applejack exhausted "twelve times already" S03E12.png|Applejack cannot emphasize enough. Applejack "I think we got it" S03E12.png|Dunno. Twilight and Fluttershy on the train S03E12.png|Come on girls, we need this to be perfect. Mane six,no margin for error S3E12.png|Screwy is on the train? Rainbow Dash's encouragement S3E12.png Rainbow Dash pushes Applejack and Pinkie Pie S3E12.png|Come on ponies, hop to it. Rarity sitting down S3E12.png|Rarity looks cute sitting down. The Mane six cheering routine S3E12.png|The Mane 6 cheering Bad Timing S3E12.png|The Mane 6 thrown off guard Train stops at Crystal Empire S3E12.png We have Arrived S3E12.png Confusion S3E12.png|Oh Fluttershy, why you stealing Twilight's cutie mark? The Main six fall over when train stops S3E12.png|After the train stop, they all fall down Applejack under Pinkie Pie S03E12.png|Ah hate getting to the bottom of things. Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png Cinnamon bun vendor S3E12.png|Mmm, cinnamon buns. Pinkie Pie excited "wow!" S03E12.png|Pinkie is excited! Crystal Empire "crystallier than ever" S03E12.png|The Crystal Empire, at last we have arrived. Scrubbin S3E12.png Crystal Pony vacuuming S03E12.png|Crystal ponies cleaning up the town. Washin S3E12.png Main six walking through crystal city S03E12.png|The Mane 6 strolling through town. Squeegeein and Polishin S3E12.png So Much Glare S3E12.png|Shiny empire O_O The Crystal Heart S3E12.png|The Crystal Heart, given some extra care. Rainbow Dash boasting "awesome at it" S03E12.png Woah Now S3E12.png Crystal fillies excited and trotting S03E12.png|Crystal fillies happily running down the street Rainbow Dash and smiling crystal filly S03E12.png|I need an adult! Rainbow Dash suddenly serious S03E12.png|I am an adult. Crystal Filly S3E12.png Rainbow Dash "crushing wave of disappointment" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash making things worse S3E12.png|You're making things worse, Rainbow Dash. Pouty Face S3E12.png Twilight glares at Rainbow Dash S03E12.png|Girls, can we focus on the task at hand? Rarity now, now Rainbow Dash S3E12.png|The Mane 6 aren't paying attention to the mission. Rarity & Rainbow Dash lifted up by magic S3E12.png|Picked up by Twilight's magic. Crystal fillies super happy & adorable S3E12.png|Awwww! Don't you want to hug them? Helping Princess Cadance Crystal Empire Spa 2 S3E12.png|The local spa. Main six arrive at the spa S03E12.png|We have arrived! Princess Cadance "there are my girls" S03E12.png|The girls finally made it here. Twilight and Cadance ladybug dance S03E12.png|Sunshine sunshine chant again, how cute. Rarity gasp in awe S3E12.png|Gasping in awe. Rarity walking through the spa S03E12.png|Rarity walking through the spa. Rarity in awe "oh, my!" S03E12.png|This is so amazing! Rarity "this is spectacular" S03E12.png Rarity Shove S3E12.png|Move aside as I admire the scenery. Rarity dramatic "I need air!" S03E12.png|Rarity. Rarity & Princess Cadance enjoying themselves S3E12.png|Cadance showing Rarity the spa. Princess Cadance pointing out S3E12.png|Princess Cadance pointing out the mud bath. Crystal Mud Bath S3E12.png|Crystal pony emerging from the mud bath Twilight, Cadance, and friends in the spa S03E12.png Pinkie Pie Swing S3E12.png|Pinkie Pie swinging by the main ponies and Cadance. Twilight, Cadance, and friends surprised S03E12.png Twi Does Not Want S3E12.png|Pinkie, stop! Pinkie Pie about to dive into mud bath S03E12.png|Cannonball! Pinkie Pie hitting the mud 2 S3E12.png Twilight mad at Pinkie Pie S03E12.png|Pinkie! You shouldn't do that! Pinkie Pie hitting the mud 1 S3E12.png|She was never seen or heard from again. Twilight and Cadance smiling S03E12.png|What's with Cadance's evil look? Princess Cadance yes like that S3E12.png|Yes, like that Twilight. Cadance helps Twilight relax S03E12.png|Inhale, exhale. That will help relieve the stress. Feelin Better S3E12.png Princess Cadance and crystal spa ponies S03E12.png Rarity excited about ceremonial headdress S03E12.png Rarity wide eyed beauty S3E12.png|Wide-eyed beauty! Dang, another cardiac arrest is coming! Main ponies and sitting Cadance S03E12.png Twilight anxious and Rainbow Dash thinking S03E12.png Princess Cadance crown in air S3E12.png|Crown in the air, is so the fashion today. Crystal Messenger S3E12.png|The messenger has some important news. "If I may have a word" S3E12.png|Princess Cadance and Crystal Ponies Princess Cadance ooh S3E12.png|"Ooooh." Twilight and friends shocked S03E12.png Is there Anypony else S3E12.png No Capable Stylists S3E12.png Princess Cadance "just a small detail" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "no such thing as a small detail" S03E12.png Rarity volunteers S03E12.png Rainbow Dash compliments Rarity S03E12.png Princess Cadance "all the precise instructions" S03E12.png Traditional Manestyle Scroll S3E12.png Long list of instructions S03E12.png|Everypony having a look at the big list. Rarity entering uncharted territory S3E12.png|Rarity entering some uncharted territory. Rarity eager to help S3E12.png|Eager to help. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Cadance in the spa S03E12.png No Worries S3E12.png|Don't worry, everything will be alright. Rarity everything I got S3E12.png|"I will give it everything I got!" Cadance believes in Rarity S03E12.png|That's a lot of instructions. The Second Message S3E12.png Princess Cadance and Crystal Pony messenger S03E12.png Princess Cadance hears news S3E12.png|Princess Cadance hears some bad news. Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png|GASP! Rainbow Dash angry at the messenger S03E12.png|"What!? You couldn't have told her that news first!? That's fifteen minutes from now!" Everypony panicking S03E12.png Twilight inhales S3E12.png|Breathe deep... Twilight is calm and collected S3E12.png|Seek peace. Rarity checking instructions S3E12.png|Reading the instructions. Twilight talking to Rarity S03E12.png Rarity and Cadance "done" S03E12.png Twilight reading messenger's note S03E12.png Leaving the Spa S3E12.png|We are off to go find the games inspector. Main ponies head back to the station S03E12.png|Going to the train station. Plan of Action S3E12.png Twilight and Pinkie in the crystal city S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "I'll just ignore that" S03E12.png Discussion between Twi and Rainbow Dash S3E12.png Rainbow warns her friends about the inspector S03E12.png Fluttershy worried "we're gonna blow it" S03E12.png Main ponies "stay one step ahead" S03E12.png Approaching City Limits S3E12.png Approaching Train Station S3E12.png Greeting the "Inspector" Minuette S3E12.png|Another pony from Ponyville. Ms. Peachbottom arrives S03E12.png Rainbow Dash tries to get Ms. Peachbottom's attention S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom "yes, what is it?" S03E12.png Main ponies scared of Peachbottom S03E12.png Twilight welcomes Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom raising an eyebrow S03E12.png Peachbottom's welcoming committee S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom lifts up glasses S03E12.png|Aren't those Rarity's glasses? Twilight and friends smiling nervously S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom smiling S03E12.png|Nice welcome! Peachbottom shakes hooves with Twilight S03E12.png Applejack and Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom flattered smile S03E12.png None Other S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom spinning on bag S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom and Fluttershy S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom id S3E12.png Fluttershy struggles with Peachbottom's luggage S03E12.png|Fluttershy struggles with the luggage. Fluttershy hits the floor S03E12.png|Oops! Main ponies and Peachbottom leave the station S03E12.png Entering the Crystal Empire S3E12.png|Entering the Crystal Empire. Pinkie Pie and Peachbottom hopping S03E12.png|Pinkie and Ms. Peachbottom bouncing Twilight "just gotta roll with it" S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny checks her watch S03E12.png|Looking at the time... Ms. Harshwhinny at the train station S3E12.png|Definitely not happy with the "welcome." Busy with Manestyling S3E12.png Power Drill S3E12.png|What kind of manestyle involves a Power Drill?! Rarity styling Cadance's mane S03E12.png|Meanwhile, back at the spa... Rarity so sorry S3E12.png|"So sorry!" Rarity "oh so complicated" S03E12.png|Cadance's manestyle is very complicated. Rarity nervous chuckle S3E12.png|A nervous chuckle. Horrified Stylists S3E12.png|She's having a mad scientist moment Rarity "I can fix it" S03E12.png Rarity questioned what S3E12.png|What...? Shortcut to Disaster S3E12.png|Tried a shorcut... Rarity looking for a shortcut S03E12.png|...only to find out that cheaters never prosper. Rarity was optional S3E12.png|"Step twelve was optional." Rarity don't freak out S3E12.png|Don't freak out. Cadance looks at her reflection S03E12.png|Ummm...... how do you look? Cadance's messy mane S3E12.png|Let's just say she won't be going to like this... Keeping the "Inspector" entertained Crystal Empire S3E12.png|A shot of the Crystal Empire. Main ponies and Peachbottom enter the castle S03E12.png Crystal Castle Foyer S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom "I've seen pictures" S03E12.png|Loving the shiny Crystal castle at first... Ms. Peachbottom claustrophobic S03E12.png|...before recalling her claustrophobic fears! Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash "she's so nice!" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash "all part of the game" S03E12.png Crystal Castle Foyer 2 S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom stretching S03E12.png Twilight "just about to start" S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom sitting down S03E12.png She's Testing Us S3E12.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hoof-bump S03E12.png|BRO....... Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy "chaaa!" S03E12.png|HOOF! Main ponies and Peachbottom in the castle S03E12.png Peachbottom "the pleasure is all mine" S03E12.png Equine pyramid S3E12.png|"Two, four, six, eight! Name a place that's really great!" Main ponies cheer formation S03E12.png|"One, two, three, four! Keeps you coming back for more!" Fluttershy overhead shot S03E12.png|"Two, seven, nine, three! The place that we all wanna be!" Ms. Peachbottom amazed S03E12.png|"Four, three, two, one!" Main ponies final cheer pose S03E12.png|"The Crystal Empire, that's the one!" Party Cannon S3E12.png|Party cannon finale, how appropriate. Confetti Blast S3E12.png|Party cannon activate *Boom!* Ms. Peachbottom cheering S03E12.png|Lyra taught her how to sit properly Twilight and friends exhausted S03E12.png|The ponies exhausted after doing their cheer Ms. Peachbottom big smile S03E12.png Never had a Welcome like this Before S3E12.png Peachbottom surprised and humbled S03E12.png Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash puzzled S03E12.png Peachbottom asks about the princess S03E12.png Applejack whispering to Twilight S03E12.png Peachbottom on the castle balcony S03E12.png Or we could take you through a Tour S3E12.png Say What Now S3E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom on the balcony S03E12.png Twilight about to panic S03E12.png You said to Roll with It S3E12.png Uneasy Twilight S3E12.png Relaxed Twilight S3E12.png|You must remain Zen and refocus your Chi. Twilight saying hello to Harshwhinny S03E12.png Crystal Pie Cart S3E12.png|Uh oh look out for the... Ms. Harshwhinny 2.png|Aww too late. She seems mad. Casual Entrance S3E12.png Rarity startling Twilight S03E12.png Rarity beyond cute ear drop S3E12.png|Rarity's ear drop is just beyond the word cute. Rarity isn't ready S3E12.png|"Princess Cadance isn't ready!" Rarity something's gone S3E12.png|More bad news is coming. Rarity sad "something's gone terribly wrong" S03E12.png|DAAAAAAAAAW! I need to Talk with Cadance S3E12.png|Twilight really needs to see Cadance. A Delicate Stage of Preparation S3E12.png|The sequence must not be interrupted! Rarity must go perfectly S3E12.png|"Must go perfectly." Rarity any hope! S3E12.png|"If there's to be any hope!" Rarity for her hair S3E12.png|"For her hair!" How Bad could it be S3E12.png|Her face says it all Twilight with porcupine hair S03E12.png|'THIS' Bad. Rarity pushing Twilight out of the spa S03E12.png Rarity overdramatic "there's no other way!" S03E12.png Rarity there's no other way!! S3E12.png|"THERE'S NO OTHER WAY!!" Twilight nervous pout S03E12.png|What just happened? Crystal Castle Rotunda S3E12.png Pinkie Pie the tour guide S03E12.png We don't know this Room S3E12.png|She doesn't even know what she's talking about. Peachbottom in the rotunda S03E12.png Feeling Cramped S3E12.png Pinkie Pie Raspberry S3E12.png Pinkie Pie innocent smile S03E12.png Stop Pinkie S3E12.png Keep Her in a Good Mood S3E12.png Peachbottom admiring the archtecture S03E12.png Cringe S3E12.png Pinkie Pie sticking tongue out S03E12.png Pinkie Pie goofy face S03E12.png Rainbow Dash facehoof S03E12.png Finally S3E12.png Not a Moment Too Soon S3E12.png Where's Cadance S3E12.png A bit of a Problem S3E12.png Pinkie Pie creating a distraction S03E12.png|"Boingy boingy boingy!" Where are the Animaniacs when you need 'em? Main ponies have no idea what Pinkie's doing S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom feeling awkward S03E12.png|Gals, is yer friend havin' a stroke? Should we do somethin'? What Now S3E12.png She's Getting Bored S3E12.png Need More Time S3E12.png Relaxing Again S3E12.png Twilight going to see Shining Armor S03E12.png Twilight Sparkle cute smile S03E12.png I Got This S3E12.png Want To Stretch S3E12.png Rainbow Dash has got it covered S03E12.png Follow Me S3E12.png Crystal Castle Hallway S3E12.png To the Gymnasium S3E12.png|Looking for a place to go. Rainbow Dash Directionless S3E12.png|Which door should I take? Crystal Castle-Stadium Pathway S3E12.png Rainbow Dash "and we're walking..." S03E12.png|Rainbow Dash leading the way The Crystal Empire Stadium Staircase to the stadium S3E12.png Twilight walking to the stadium S3E12.png Twilight standing at entrance to stadium S3E12.png The Crystal Empire Stadium S3E12.png|The Crystal Empire Stadium. Shining Armor training athletes S3E12.png|Shining Armor, the coach of the Crystal Pony team. Twilight walking down stairs S3E12.png Shining Armor talking with Twilight S3E12.png Shining Armor blowing whistle S3E12.png|(Ow.) Athlete galloping S3E12.png Everything Okay S3E12.png Twilight speaking to Shining Armor S3E12.png Twilight "worst castle tour ever" S3E12.png A Bit Loud S3E12.png Shining Armor shouting to athletes S3E12.png Twilight and Shining Armor on racetrack S3E12.png Shining Armor "let's move, move, move!" S3E12.png Shining Armor "everything's gonna be okay" S03E12.png Twilight expressing her confidence S3E12.png Twilight's sudden realisation S3E12.png|Hey...I'm not worried! Twilight "I'm not worried" S3E12.png|Twilight has leveled up! Ms. Peachbottom is happy to finally be outside S3E12.png The Crystal Empire sky S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom running around outside S3E12.png Knock Over S3E12.png|Look out! Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle looking at Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png What the Heck S3E12.png|" What the..." Main ponies and Shining Armor in castle stadium S03E12.png Watch Out S3E12.png Hurt-le Jump S3E12.png Shining Armor explaining that the Crystal Ponies got hurt S3E12.png Shining Armor "make her stop!" S03E12.png Rainbow trying to convince Shining Armor S3E12.png|"But she's the Equestria Games Inspector! Obviously she would be knocking over the athletes." Ms. Peachbottom disturbing athletes S3E12.png|At least she didn´t knock them over. Rainbow Dash and Shining Armor "she's in charge" S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom running through obstacles S3E12.png|You are supposed to jump over them not crash through them. Flowerpot launching to the air S3E12.png|Who keeps flower pots on running obstacles anyway? Ms. Peachbottom running with sad expression S3E12.png Ms. Peachbottom having a flowerpot on her head S3E12.png|And it gets stuck in her head. Ms. Peachbottom having a panic attack S3E12.png Look Out S3E12.png|" Look out!" Ms. Peachbottom crashing through a door S3E12.png Destroyed stadium door S3E12.png Unexpected Surprise S3E12.png Runaway Pony S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny sweating S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny getting splashed S03E12.png|Ms. Harshwhinny getting splashed again, today's just not her day. Fluttershy and Rainbow looking for Ms. Peachbottom S3E12.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fly after Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom running terrifiedly away with flowerpot on her head S3E12.png|How can she run so fast while having a huge flower pot on her head? Rainbow trying to catch Ms. Peachbottom S3E12.png|Go Rainbow Dash! Rainbow trying to get the flowerpot off Ms. Peachbottom´s head S3E12.png|''Careful...'' Rainbow with concentrated expression S3E12.png|''Careful!'' Close look of Rainbow Dash smiling S3E12.png|''"I think I got it!"'' Rainbow grabbing the flowerpot S3E12.png|Carefully grabbing it. Rainbow pulling the flowerpot off Ms. Peachbottom´s head S3E12.png|Pulling it off. Flowerpot pulled off Ms. Peachbottom´s head S3E12.png|Finally free. Ms. Peachbottom looking confused S3E12.png|" Huh?" Rainbow getting launched away S3E12.png|And Rainbow gets launched away. Rarity finishing Cadance's mane S03E12.png|That must have hurt. Rainbow Dash smacks against the glass S03E12.png|Did I just hear somepony splat into the window? Rarity just a noise S3E12.png|Was that just a noise? Rarity focus you S3E12.png|Rarity, focus you! Ms. Peachbottom´s happy expression S3E12.png|It feels good to stretch my old bones. Ms. Peachbottom trots in place S03E12.png Rainbow Dash drags across the ground S03E12.png|" Hi there sweetie" Wide Open Spaces S3E12.png Rainbow Dash out of breath S03E12.png Rainbow Dash just struggling S3E12.png|Rainbow just struggling to bear with this. Travelin and Seein Places S3E12.png Shining Armor smiling S03E12.png Shining Armor introduces himself S03E12.png|Shining Armor introduces himself. Peachbottom awestruck at meeting the prince S03E12.png|OMG the prince Rainbow Dash this is good S3E12.png|Ho, ho, this is good! Rainbow Dash hears question S3E12.png|Huh, Twilight? Rainbow Dash looks of it S3E12.png|"From the looks of it." Twilight whoa that face! S3E12.png|WHOA! That face. Twilight and Rainbow Dash "ain't no thing" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash yeah let's look S3E12.png|Yeah, let's look at this. Ms. Peachbottom bashful S03E12.png Shining Armor kind laughter S3E12.png|Kind laughter. Shining Armor I'm surprised S3E12.png|"I'm surprised." Shining Armor all the time S3E12.png|"Meet princes all the time." Ms. Peachbottom hardly S3E12.png|"Hhhhhardly." Twilight connecting dots S3E12.png|Connecting some dots. Peachbottom flirts with Shining Armor S03E12.png|You do realize he's a prince by marriage, don't you? Shining Armor close to the chest S3E12.png|Ms. Peachbottom playing it a little too close to the chest. Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png Twilight cute you S3E12.png|"You." Twilight are S3E12.png|Are something, something, something. Twilight asks Peachbottom if she's the inspector S03E12.png Twilight aren't you S3E12.png|"Aren't you??" Ms. Peachbottom blank expression S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom "inspector what now?" S03E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash blank expression S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash complete shock S3E12.png Rainbow´s rage expression S3E12.png|She doesn't seem very happy. Twilight and Rainbow Dash "the wrong pony?!" S3E12.png|"We got the wrong pony??!?!?!" Pinkie Pie freaking out S3E12.png|She´s having nice teeth. Pinkie Pie second big "NO!" S3E12.png|''Nooooooooooooooooo...'' Main ponies and Peachbottom zoom out S3E12.png|''...oooooooooooooooo!!!!'' Pinkie Pie 'I mean..' S3E12.png|I mean... Pinkie screaming yes S3E12.png|''Yeeeeeeeeeessssssss!!!!'' Twilight trying to keep calm S3E12.png|Twilight tries to calm down Explaining the truth Main ponies racing to the train station S03E12.png|The main ponies rushing towards the train station. Lemon Hearts at Empire train station S03E12.png Applejack oh please S3E12.png|"Oh please, oh please, oh please." Pleads the orange mare. Twilight another pony S3E12.png|"To be another pony." Twilight flower print S3E12.png|"Flower print luggage." Twilight around here S3E12.png|"Around here somewhere." Rainbow Dash there isn't S3E12.png|"Except that there isn't!" Twilight find her S3E12.png|"We've gotta find her!" Twilight mess we made S3E12.png|"Before Cadance finds out what a mess we've made of things." Rainbow Dash we do S3E12.png|"Here's what we do." Rainbow Dash into five sectors S3E12.png|"We split the Empire up into five sectors." Fluttershy each of us S3E12.png|"Each of us search a sector." Pinkie Pie being insightful S03E12.png Main ponies collective gasp S03E12.png Crystal Empire Spa S3E12.png|we're back at the spa. Flower baggage S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny and Ms Peachbottom at the spa S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny at the spa S3E12.png Ms Peachbottom at the spa S3E12.png Ms Peachbottom poking through spa bed S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny talking with Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png|''What has made your visit so special?'' Ms Peachbottom 'Where to start' S3E12.png|''Oh, where to start?!'' Ponies running towards Spa S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash looking through the window S03E12.png|''There she is!'' Ms. Harshwhinny spotted S3E12.png Rarity and Cadance's silhouette S03E12.png|Rarity is done Main 5 ponies entering the spa S03E12.png|Trying to look innocent Rarity talking to Twilight S3E12.png Ponies walking towards Princess Cadance S3E12.png Rarity presenting Princess Cadance S3E12.png|Rarity presenting Princess Cadance. Rarity presenting Princess Cadance's new mane S3E12.png Cadance's new look S3E12.png|A spectacular Cadance Ms. Harshwhinny hears Cadance's name S03E12.png|''Princess Cadance?!'' Ms Harshwhinny looking around the spa S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny talking to Princess Cadance S3E12.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash we're in trouble S03E12.png Rainbow Dash pretty much horrified S3E12.png|Ehhhhh...pretty much horrified. Princess Cadance and Rarity listening to Ms. Harshwhinny S03E12.png|They cannot believe what they are hearing Princess Cadance cannot believe what she hears S03E12.png|''I don't understand.'' Cadance "what was wrong with your welcome?" S03E12.png|''What was wrong with your welcome?'' Ms. Harshwhinny complains about not having a welcome committee S03E12.png|''There wasn't one!'' Princess Cadance is going on S3E12.png|Twilight, you got some 'splaining to do! Twilight held back S3E12.png|Hold your horses Twilight. Rainbow Dash the wrong pony S3E12.png|"We gave our welcome to the wrong pony." Princess Cadance shocked expression S03E12.png Rainbow Dash telling the truth S03E12.png|Telling what happened Princess Cadance fully understands S3E12.png|Princess Cadance understands the misunderstanding. Pinkie Pie offers cinnamon bun S03E12.png|...Cinnamon bun? Rainbow Dash telling story S3E12.png|Rainbow telling a story. Rainbow Dash it didn't happen S3E12.png|"It didn't happen." Rainbow Dash host the games S3E12.png|Rainbow explaining her optimism of helping the Crystal Empire host the games. Rainbow Dash thinks she ruined everything S03E12.png Harshwhinny and Peachbottom S03E12.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash hear Ms. Peachbottom S3E12.png|Ms. Peachbottom said what? Harshwhinny is impressed about Peachbottom's treatment S03E12.png|Ms. Harshwhinny is impressed after hearing about Ms. Peachbottom's treatment Twilight sees good ending S3E12.png|Twilight sees a good ending to all of this . Rainbow Dash wait us S3E12.png|Wait...? Us?? Princess Cadance pleased smile S3E12.png|Princess Cadance very pleased with these kind ponies. Princess Cadance waiting for good ending S3E12.png|Waiting for the good ending. Ponies reacting to Ms. Harshwhinny's announcement S03E12.png|Hearing the results Princess Cadance announcing the Equestria Games to be held in the Crystal Empire S3E12.png|The next games will be held in the Crystal Empire Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png|''We did it!'' Crystal heart shooting into the sky S3E12.png|That is the magic of the Crystal Heart bringing Equestrian Games spirit to everypony in the Empire. Heading back to Ponyville Rainbow Dash satisfied S03E12.png|Happy Dash. Rainbow Dash but never had S3E12.png|"You always wanted but never had." Rainbow Dash getting it yourself S3E12.png|"Almost as good, as it getting it yourself." Rainbow Dash annoyed "almost" S03E12.png|I now feel annoyed. Twilight cute and optimistic S03E12.png|:) Rainbow Dash excited "that'll rock!" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy on the train S03E12.png Crystal heart firing in the background S3E12.png Twilight has faith in Spike as a leader S03E12.png Main six about to go home S03E12.png Applejack hears something growling S03E12.png|Hey, did y'all hear something weird? Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Cliffhanger? Miscellaneous Games Ponies Play GetGlue sticker.png Facebook episode promo Cadances bad hair day_S03E12.jpg|Oh dear. That sad look on Rarity's face is heartbreaking. Crystal Empire with stadium S03E12.jpg|The new Crystal Empire stadium. Princess Coronation promotional wallpaper 2.png|The second of two wallpapers unlocked for getting the Crystal Crown in Racing is Magic on Hubworld.